


Strider Magic

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides to get into street magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this out of my system.

You buy yourself a magic kit immediately after you've learned that John loved street magic. You can't imagine what possessed you to buy the thing (and it's not like you would EVER show John this piece of shit.) You were merely curious is all. All you wanted to learn how to do is to make a dove or some shit appear out of thin air. No big deal. It's not like you want to impress anyone with this forty dollar magic kit. It's not like you wanted to practice these dumb magic tricks to impress John. Okay, maybe you want to impress John.

Maybe you want more than the usual, "that's good for you Dave!" Maybe you want John to look at you in amazement the same way you look at him. Maybe you want more than just impressing him. Maybe you want him to fall in love with you the same way you fell in love with him. Maybe you love him for understanding you and what you enjoy and for once you want to do something for him. You love him.(And that's definitely not a maybe."

You sigh because you are a pathetic teenage boy in love. You sigh because you spent a good half of your allowance on something that you're going to use once. You sigh because everything in this kit looks ridiculous and you have no idea what to do with any of these gadgets. You dig your hand into the kit and pull out a pack of cards, a list of instructions and a bunch of other strange objects that will assist you in your magic endeavor. You skim through the first magic trick.

"Ages for 8 and up," you read while rolling your eyes. If only you were buying this ironically. If only. You read the instructions carefully and gather your needed materials.

"Six pennies," you read aloud to yourself. You nod dumbly and go and retrieve a penny from your wallet. Simple enough. "Amuse your friends by 'magically' making the last of the six pennies disappear." You chuckle and say, "I'm messing with some dark magic here. Rose would absolutely freak out."

You read over the instructions over and over again. You then practice on yourself. And then, you decided to practice the trick on Bro. Upon your request, he gives you a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless, he amuses you anyway. The first thing that instruction book told you to do was explain the circumstances of the trick, so you do.

In your right hand, you are going to hold all six coins. With you left hand, you are going to pinch the pennies from your right hand and simply place them in the hands of your volunteer. You continue to do this until the fifth coin. When you are down to your six coin, you simply use one hand and drop the coin into your volunteers hand. Your "magic trick" was to steal at least one coin before the six one lands on the person's palm.

Of course, Bro manages to catch you stealing the fifth coin before you dropped the sixth.

"Nice attempt of sleight of hand little Bro, but I can obviously see behind that trick of yours," Bro says nonchalantly as he simply takes the fifth coin from you left hand, and the sixth from your right. "Trying to distract me with the sixth coin, and stealing the fifth. Pretty clever, but I didn't know you were the street magic type of kid."

Rolling your eyes you reply snappily,"I'm not, but John is." You realize that you sounded a little bit bitter, but god you were frustrated. Throwing your arms dramatically in the air you complain," Ugh, this was stupid. Nevermind. I give up," you say as you flop down on the couch next to your brother.

He seems amused, but doesn't press for more information. He already knows when you're about to ramble.

"I don't even like street magic at all. It's sort of the same thing over and over again. And what if you make something disappear? Where the fuck does it come back? I mean you obviously can't make money in the magic business unless you're like David Blaine or Chris Angel. And those guys aren't really human, I mean everyone knows that they were actually descendants of real life wizards, and let me tell you Bro, Rose would know. All of this is just stupid.," You say a bit louder. " He doesn't even know how much he means to me, and I'm just kidding myself. Doing all of this stuff for someone who would only see me as a friend makes me a loser!" You yell at yourself harshly.

You realize that Bro got up from the couch and got you a glass of water. "Dude, you need to chill," he says as he hands you the drink.

"I am chill," you groan out. "I've just been reading a cruddy magic instruction manual for four hours, and my brain is just not working right now."

"Why don't you keep practicing that, okay kid? Even if you think he'll never like you, that Egbert boy's eyes would light up the instant you tell him you're trying to learn about something he's passionate about. So again, chill the fuck out. The kid's your best friend, and he'll be happy whatever you do. Or don't do," Bro explains ever so wisely.

He hands you your six pennies and disappears without a trace. You begin to suspect that Bro might have worked in the magic industry, but you decide to not ruminate on such matters.

For once, Bro gave pretty decent advice that wasn't just an ironic "You Only Live Once." And that's not the worst advice Bro has given you. You retreat back to your room, get some sleep, then go right at it again.

You keep practicing in secret. Aside from Bro, no one knows about the side hobby of yours. Of course, every time Rose would talk to you about wizards, or Jade talked about the "magic" of science, a small part of you wanted to boast about what you're doing. Of course, knowing these chatty ladies, they'll eventually break the news to John, and you honestly didn't want that. You wanted to keep this personal, because there's something wonderful about secrets. (Not bad secrets of course, but genuine good and unexpected surprises.)

You wanted him to be proud of you, and you figure that's what Bro was trying to tell you. John would be proud of you for just trying to understand his hobbies, the same way you're proud of John for understanding the your irony thing. It was personal to him, and now it's personal to you. It took a lot of hard work and youtube surfing, but you think you found the perfect trick for John.

And in the end, it was worth it. The wonder on his face was worth all the magic in the world.


End file.
